Little, Little Star
by Roisyn
Summary: La Muerte le dio dos opciones: regresar o no. Esta vez, él subió al tren. Elfing!Harry.
1. Chapter I

Summary: La Muerte le dio dos opciones: regresar o no. Esta vez, él subió al tren. Elfing!Harry.

 **Little, Little Star**

I

Le dio dos opciones.

Podía volver con sus amigos, a cargar toda su vida con el estandarte del Niño-que-Vivió, a vivir amado y odiado según los caprichos de la gente. Podía seguir construyendo una vida siguiendo lo que los demás querían, durmiendo dentro una piel que le asfixiaba cada día más.

Y Harry… bueno, él estaba realmente _agotado._

¿Y sí por una vez... fuese egoísta?

Esta vez no estaba Dumbledore ni nadie para inspirarle así que Harry pidió perdón a sus amigos, a la novia que no supo amar pero con quien se iba a casar, miró a la Muerte a los ojos y le dijo:

— Voy a tomar el tren.

Y por primera vez en siglos la Muerte sonrió.

* * *

Estaba cayendo.

… _¿Es él…?_

Sus recuerdos eran como una bruma, ahogados por la oscuridad lo envolvía, pero no estaba asustado, no, porque había una voz cantándole en tonos dulces, y una extraña sensación, como si alguien estuviese acariciando su cabello y su frente.

La última palabra que oyó –y quedó resonando en sus oídos- fue muy peculiar.

 _Elhir_.

* * *

Hace muchos, muchos años atrás, cuando Legolas todavía era un niño pequeño su Adar solía contarle como los elfos habían abierto los ojos por primera vez y visto las estrellas brillantes en el inmenso cielo. Pero ninguna de ellas podía compararse a su señora, Elbereth, la reina de todas ellas, la más brillante y hermosa.

Él salía todas las noches que podía a ver las constelaciones y recordar las viejas historias, admirando la belleza resplandeciente. A veces, su Ada también se unía, y juntos lo contemplaban en silencio, uno de los pocos momentos que compartían como padre-hijo.

Fue solo gracias a esta costumbre que una noche, recostado sobre un árbol con los ojos hacia arriba, logró ver un destello en movimiento _muy_ cerca de donde estaba. Un pedazo de estrella que impactó en silencio a no mucha distancia de allí.

La idea de ver en persona un regalo de Elentári hizo cosquillas a su lado aventurero y antes que alguien pudiese verlo desapareció entre los árboles en dirección hacia el lugar donde había visto el final del destello. Iría y volvería pronto, se dijo, nadie se daría cuenta de su ausencia.

(Solo diez minutos más tardes más de la mitad del palacio sabía que el príncipe no estaba en su lugar habitual.)

* * *

Despertar en mitad de la oscuridad en quién-sabe-donde no fue lo que Harry tenía como ideal de diversión. Los ruidos eran fuertes, de animales de todo tipo, y por más que lo intentó no pudo ponerse de pie. Se sentía débil y asustado, lejos del calor y la ternura de su sueño.

La idea de llorar no le hacía gracia teniendo en cuenta que nunca había servido a su causa pero por más que intentó mantener a raya los sollozos no lo logró. Pronto estaba llorando a lágrima viva.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Oyó un extraño ruido cuando se acercó a su destino.

¿Era eso… _llanto_?

* * *

Hi! 500 palabras de una historia que lleva hace rato en mi cabeza.

Capaz y hasta la sigo xDD

Saludos y buen año! (Un poco tarde pero bue)


	2. Chapter II

Responsabilidad: Por si alguien todavía sigue en la nube los personajes no son míos, yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

Little, Little Star

II

En sus recuerdos, el llanto no estaba asociado con nada más que palabras bruscas y ojos desdeñosos.

(Si estuviera un poco más consciente le doleríacasi físicamente ser incapaz de detenerse y salir de allí por sus propios medios. Estando de esa manera… era como si todos los años de _supervivencia_ no valieran nada, como si Harry no se hubiese levantado de la muerte para enfrentarse al terror de toda una nación y _ganado.)_

En su actualidad, eso solo hizo aumentar el volumen de sus sollozos. Estaba _asustado_ , vulnerable de una forma en la que no había estado hace mucho tiempo, y parecía incapaz de _pensar_ más allá de sus emociones por mucho que lo intentase.

Su única advertencia de que las cosas iban a cambiar para siempre fue el calor espontáneo en su frente. Esto le calmó durante un par de segundos, un tiempo precioso que permitió que oyese pasos acercándose. Esto, por supuesto, ocasionó que volviese a llorar, más asustado que nunca por la presencia de un extraño.

Una voz suave comenzó repentinamente a tararear mientras dos manos lo recogían suavemente del suelo, acunándolo con cuidado entre dos brazos largos y cálidos. El extraño le acarició la mejilla y lo meció, calmando su miedo con una ternura que había olvidado que existía.

Fue tranquilizador, tuvo que admitir, la calidez y la dulzura en la voz musical, también era familiar. _Como en el sueño_ , pensó distraídamente, parpadeando entre restos de lágrimas.

Harry… dejó de llorar. Y miró hacia arriba.

* * *

Era sorprendente –de una forma terrible- oír el llanto de un bebé en mitad del bosque. Legolas se apuró en su camino, notando con rapidez que el sonido venía del mismo lugar en el que había visto caer la estrella. Qué curiosa coincidencia…

No se permitió pensar mucho, enfocado en encontrar la fuente del ruido. _Allí_ , en mitad de un claro, la luz de las estrellas era suficiente para que notase el movimiento de algo pequeño y pálido, a lo cual se acercó con rapidez. Tomarlo entre sus brazos e intentar calmarlo fue lo lógico para hacer. También lo más acertado.

El bebé le miró con grandes ojos verdes. Viéndolo mejor a la luz notó los rasgos suaves, la cortina de cabello oscuro hasta sus hombros, y en su frente una marca en forma de estrella. Fue automático que la acariciase, sintiendo una temperatura mayor al resto de la cara, y luego de unos segundos siguió hasta empujar con cuidado el pelo hacia un costado, dejando los diminutos oídos al aire libre.

El bebé parpadeó, calmado y somnoliento, y Legolas siguió mirando. Lentamente, con dedos temblorosos acarició la curva de sus oídos y sonrió cuando el bebé _elfo_ resopló entre sus brazos, escondiéndose en su pecho para evitar su escrutinio.

Su Señora, Elbereth, realmente le había dado un regalo.

Acomodando con el debido cuidado al precioso paquete entre sus brazos y cubriéndolo con su túnica, Legolas comenzó su ida hacia el palacio, ansioso por la seguridad de los muros y la promesa de una enfermería adecuada para revisar al pequeño.

* * *

No sabía hacia donde estaban yendo pero… no le importó. Estaba caliente, seguro y adormecido. Algo en su interior le decía que todo estaría bien si cerraba los ojos y se dejaba ir así que eso fue lo que hizo.

* * *

Buenas, aquí de nuevo.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios a _LittleStarMyu_ y _AmantedelFemAU_ que me han animado a continuarlo, espero sea de su agrado! Y claro, le doy las gracias también a los que lo añadieron a favoritos y/o lo están siguiendo, ojalá les guste este nuevo capítulo. :D

Saludos!


	3. Chapter III

Responsabilidad: Por si no lo sabían los personajes no son míos, yo solo juego con ellos.

Aclaración: Me olvidé de mencionarlo pero los eventos del Hobbit todavía no han sucedido, es decir, los enanos siguen en su montaña y el Bosque Negro todavía no está tan negro (minado de arañas, es decir.). Y Legolas es todavía joven, apenas terminando su adolescencia –en años elfo, claro-.

...Thranduil es realmente difícil de escribir. .

* * *

Little, Little Star

III

Legolas llegó al palacio en tiempo recreo, sorprendido por todo el movimiento y bullicio a esa hora de la noche siendo que no había fiestas programadas. Uno de los guardias lo vio entrando por uno de los pasillos y sonó la alarma, dejando entender que todo eso había sido por él. Eh, parece que sí se habían dado cuenta que ya no estaba.

Con una mueca interior se dirigió rápidamente hacia la enfermería, pensando en que una conversación con su padre sobre su seguridad no era lo más importante en ese momento. Solo lamentó que su prisa y su dirección fuesen notadas por los demás pero ya entenderían más tarde, él no tenía tiempo para ponerse a explicar.

Entró con rapidez a la sala y se encontró con el elfo a cargo, Gildar, que lo recibió con ojos preocupados. Legolas le ofreció una sonrisa tensa.

— No estoy aquí por mí, Maestro Gildar—se dirigió con respeto, porque más allá de su estación como príncipe el elfo frente a él había servido a su abuelo como fiel médico y existía una profunda corriente de admiración hacia el alma sabia y gentil—, necesito que me digas que está bien—pidió en voz grave, y frente a la estupefacción del viejo amigo de su familia retiró la parte de túnica que cubría al pequeño durmiente en su pecho.

Gildar parpadeó una o dos veces antes de dejar escapar un audible "oh" y ponerse a trabajar, dejando a un lado sus emociones de shock con una facilidad envidiable que denotaba su experiencia en el campo. Con cuidado llevó al diminuto elfo a la camilla y comenzó sus análisis, empezando por la estrella en su frente.

Murmurando para sí mismo algo inentendible prosiguió con el resto, algo sorprendido por la aparente habilidad del elfo bebé para seguir durmiendo como un tronco a través de todas las pruebas. Gildar estaba a mitad de su trabajo –con Legolas mirando detrás casi con impaciencia- cuando el rey apareció por las puertas.

— Ada—el príncipe saludó un poco nervioso cuando la mirada de su padre se clavó en él con una intensidad clara.

— Los guardias me avisaron de tu ausencia hace una hora, Legolas. ¿Qué te he dicho de salir sin una escolta a altas horas?—el reproche comenzó tal como lo esperaba— Luego llegas y vas directo a la enfermería sin una palabra—su expresión no cambió en toda la conferencia pero su voz le mostró a su hijo que realmente se había preocupado.

— Lo siento, Ada—se disculpó, con una mueca de culpabilidad— pero tenía que ir. Vi caer sobre el bosque un regalo de Elentári y…—el sonido del llanto interrumpió sus palabras y vio el rostro de su padre teñirse con lo que parecía ser confusión. Legolas le ofreció una sonrisa incómoda y se volvió con rapidez hacia donde el médico estaba intentando calmar a su paciente.

Alzándolo entre sus brazos, Legolas murmuró suavemente sus garantías que todo estaba bien, acariciando la pequeña cabeza y la espalda— Shhh, shhh—susurró, acomodándolo mejor entre sus brazos y mirando a su padre con una sonrisa pequeña—, ven, Ada, ven a conocer al pequeño El.

Tharanduil se acercó casi con timidez, los ojos ligeramente amplios fijos en el precioso paquete, y como si sintiese su mirada "El" se removió en su lugar y volvió su cabeza en dirección del elfo mayor, parpadeando preciosos ojos somnolientos hacia el rey.

— Hola, El—murmuró en voz baja, acariciando la diminuta mejilla rosada. No fue difícil darse cuenta de la estrella en su frente pero esperó con paciencia a que el bebé fuese arrastrado nuevamente por el sueño para preguntar— ¿Cómo pasó esto? El último bebé elfo nació hace más de 2000 años—y había sido Legolas, por cierto.

— Lo encontré donde cayó la estrella, Ada—explicó el joven, recordando entonces que no había hallado ninguna señal más de nada extraño a excepción del bebé—, creo que… él _es_ la estrella que vi—sus dedos rozaron sin pensarlo la diminuta figura en la frente del milagro, sintiendo la piel suave y caliente.

El rey no dijo nada, mirando al bello durmiente por unos largos minutos antes de volverse al médico— ¿Qué has encontrado, Maestro Gildar?

Con una ligera reverencia dio su respuesta— Según mis análisis no hay nada físicamente malo con él—sonrió con amabilidad frente al alivio de ambos— Ahora, no creo que esté más allá de sus primeros años por lo que requerirá atención constante. Creo que podría haberse apegado al joven príncipe por lo que recomiendo que de ser posible sea él quien lo cuide.

Legolas asintió incluso antes que terminase sus palabras, no habiendo pensado en algo diferente desde que lo halló en el bosque.

— Esas son buenas noticias, mi amigo, pero quiero saber sobre la marca en su frente—pidió Thranduil, híper-consciente de ese detalle crucial.

— Ah—Gildar frunció el ceño con levedad—, me temo que nunca había visto algo así, su Majestad. Pero tengo una teoría. El príncipe Legolas ha dicho que lo encontró siguiendo el rastro de una estrella caída y viendo la forma de la marca no puedo evitar pensar que se trata de una señal de nuestra Señora, Elentári.

Thranduil asintió, habiéndolo considerado desde un primer momento— Gracias, Maestro Gildar.

El elfo sonrió— No ha sido nada, mi Rey—luego, con un toque travieso añadió—, déjeme ser el primero en felicitarlo por su primer nieto. Mi príncipe, la paternidad parece convenirle.

El rostro de Legolas subió varios tonos de color mientras la diversión aparecía en los ojos del médico y el hijo del primer rey del Bosque Verde.

— Un poco antes de lo que esperaba, viejo amigo—Thranduil admitió— pero no se pueden negar los obsequios de Elbereth.

— Ada…—Legolas suspiró. En su regazo el bebé se removió intranquilo y él automáticamente lo acomodó un poco más, acallándolo suavemente. Sonrió cuando "El" volvió a su tranquilo sueño, una sonrisa que cayó cuando se encontró siendo observado con obvia diversión. Se aclaró la garganta, intentando despejar el calor en su rostro— ¿Hay algo más, Maestro Gildar?

El médico le regaló una última sonrisa antes de decir— Sus dientes todavía no han salido así que recomiendo alimentarlo con leche de cabra, algunas veces endulzada con miel. Más adelante lo ideal sería comenzar a darle papillas pero por el momento es muy pequeño—viendo su entendiendo, añadió— ¿Puede traerlo mañana cuando ya esté despierto para más pruebas, mi Príncipe?

— Por supuesto.

El rey dio un ligero movimiento de cabeza y comenzó a dirigir a su hijo con su valiosa carga hacia la puerta— Gracias por todo, Maestro Gildar.

— Muchas gracias—Legolas se despidió con una sonrisa.

Viéndolos marchar el médico sonrió para sí mismo, pensando en que estaba seguro que podrían esperar grandes cosas del pequeño bebé. Elentári no se los habría enviado de otra manera.

* * *

Un poco más largo, solo por el amor recibido 3

Gracias a todos por los favs y follows, y un abrazo especial para: CelesteUzumaki2718; Drokov1080 y Ana Luisa por dejarme un bonito comentario! Thanks a lot!


	4. Chapter IV

Responsabilidad: Por si alguien todavía sigue en la nube los personajes no son míos, yo solo juego con ellos.

Nota: No sé si lo dije pero "El" significa estrella en sindarin y es un apodo. Ya tengo el nombre más o menos creado pero quiero introducirlo en un momento especial. *inserte encogimientos de hombros*

RIESGOS: Está sin editar así que sí, lee con cuidado.

* * *

Little, Little Star

IV

Harry se despertó con un sonido extraño en sus oídos. Era un ritmo tranquilizador, acompañado por calor y un ligero olor a pino. Moviéndose, descubrió pronto que estaba recostado contra el pecho de alguien, acunado con firmeza y sin posibilidad de escapar más allá de la envoltura de mantas y el agarre del desconocido de voz suave.

Supuso que había peores formas de terminar después de aparecer en Merlín sabrá donde.

Alguien sobre su cabeza arrulló y unos dedos cálidos acariciaron su mejilla, causando una sensación curiosa en su estómago. Parpadeando intentó enfocarse en el dueño de la mano, encontrándose con los grandes ojos amables del mismo rostro que recordaba y al parecer seguía allí, sosteniéndolo y mimándolo.

Él debería estar molesto por ser tratado como un bebé pero viendo que ni siquiera podía controlar su llanto, el mundo era al menos un 80% más grande de lo que recordaba y tuvo grandes problemas en _pensar_ más allá de lo bonito que era ser acariciado… bueno, no tenía mucho margen para negar la verdad.

Era un _maldito_ bebé… al cuidado de un tipo precioso muy amable.

Ciertamente podría haber acabado peor.

La segunda venida de los Dursley, por ejemplo.

Pensar en ellos resultó ser un error ya que la misma idea de su viejo armario causó una mezcla de tristeza y miedo que su joven cuerpo –con toda obviedad- no fue capaz de resistir. Sintió las lágrimas picar sus ojos y desbordarse como un río enloquecido mientras su boca se arrugaba con quejidos que parecían brotar desde su pecho.

* * *

Después de una noche de sueño muy ligero Legolas se despertó con El a su lado. El niño todavía dormía profundamente, apenas habiéndose movido durante las últimas horas. De hecho, la única vez que se movió fue para arrastrarse más cerca de Legolas, enterrando su cabecita en su costado y apretando su túnica con deditos diminutos.

Con una sonrisa acarició la parte superior de la cabecita oscura y con cuidado lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos, manteniéndolo con su mejilla presionada contra su pecho. Para su lamento, esto pareció despertar al bebé y después de parpadear durante varios segundos se removió, sus hermosos ojos verdes más claros y conscientes.

No pudo evitar arrullarlo y acariciar su mejilla, sonriendo cuando esto pareció sorprender al bebé y confortarlo, mostrándose bastante contenido por el gesto. O eso al menos le pareció a Legolas antes que su carita se arrugase y se echase a llorar.

Fue sin duda el toque de un Valar lo que le permitió salir de su susto y recordar como había tranquilizado al bebé el día anterior. Así que empezó a cantar en voz suave y baja, tomando asiento en la cama y balanceando gentilmente a El.

Funcionó como un encanto.

Pronto se encontró con grandes ojos tan verdes como las hojas de los árboles en primavera, mirándole con una especie de calma y curiosidad. Tocó la pequeña nariz, siendo sorprendido cuando El parpadeó antes de regalarle una pequeña sonrisa sin dientes, la _primera_ sonrisa.

Algo en su pecho se expandió como las alas de una mariposa en su primer vuelo.

Podría ser amor.

* * *

Una figura vestida de sombras se quedó de pie sobre el suelo estéril de Mordor, con la mirada perdida a lo lejos.

Sauron era uno de los individuos más fastidiosos en todos los mundos que tenía bajo su cuidado. Pertenecía al grupo de Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort, que se atrevían a romper su alma y guardarla en pequeños objetos inútiles con la fútil esperanza de seguir viviendo. Era una afrenta contra su trabajo, contra el orden natural de todas las cosas, y era una lástima que no pudiese simplemente aplastar los recipientes y arrastrarlos al otro mundo gritando.

(El pensamiento de que al menos ninguno asesinaba –es decir, causaba el triple de trabajo que ya tenía- en una especie de _cortejo_ -¿quién fue incluso al que se le ocurrió que la muerte, que había estado allí desde que el primer ser nació y no había sido impresionado, era realmente alguien interesado en cosas como esas?- lo reconfortaba un poco. Solo un poco.)

La cosa es que él no podía –técnicamente- acabar por sí mismo las plagas. Cada mundo tenía sus dioses y sus normas que debía de respetar y aunque nadie extrañaría al esperpento existían límites que no se podían cruzar. Esto no significaba que no podía _influir_ en algunas personas, ya saben, rozar con su manto un par de espaldas y ver que pasaba.

Tal vez incluso podría hacer las cosas _divertidas._

* * *

Al fin! :D

La verdad es que no creí que tendría tanto apoyo. Muchas gracias gente a todos los que se tomaron el trabajo de escribir. Como saben, uno no puede vivir de fics -¿o sí?- por lo que una suele hacerlo para escapar un poco de la realidad y evitar que se oxiden las habilidades. No sé si les habrá pasado pero me tomo un par de semanas sin escribir y ya estoy como "Él sabía que yo sabía que ellos sabían sobre ese saber que solo ella debería saber".

Muy triste. :/

En fin, que les mando un billón de abrazos y ya veremos cuando subo un nuevo capítulo xDD los quiero 3


End file.
